The present invention relates generally to aircraft flight data recording (FDR) systems and more particularly to an FDR system with an integrated flight data acquisition unit (FDAU) with improved control and data retrieval functions.
Commercial aircraft in the United States are required by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) to maintain and provide historical recording of certain flight parameters. The mandated flight parameters, are derived from continuous recording during operational flight of an aircraft and include a minimum number of functional parameters considered essential for reconstructing the aircraft flight profile in post-accident investigation proceedings.
The flight parameters are recorded on a flight data recording system designed to withstand crash environments. The system that is currently in use comprises a flight data recorder (FDR), a flight data acquisition unit (FDAU), a flight data entry panel (FDEP) and, based on the operator, a quick access recorder (QAR). The FDR system typically employs an ARINC 717 bus from the FDAU to the FDR for the purposes of transmitting information. The data recorded by the FDR is sensed by various operating subsystems of the aircraft. The data is acquired and conditioned in the FDAU before being delivered to the FDR for storage. Thus, the FDAU acts as the collecting source for the FDR of mandated flight parameters.
The current generation FDR systems employ an FDAU that is external and adds to the overall weight maintenance and installation cost of the system. In addition, the QAR is separate and, as such, also adds to the overall complexity and weight of the FDR system.
An FDR system that is more compact and provides quick access to recorded flight parameters would be advantageous.
The present invention provides a flight data recorder system that removes a number of line replaceable units (LRUs) and provides access to stored data through one or more digital bus interfaces.
According to one embodiment, disclosed is a flight data recording system including a flight data recorder (FDR) with an integrated flight data acquisition unit (FDAU). The FDR has first and second interface ports for communicating with one or more external aircraft instrumentation subsystems. The system includes a digital communication bus coupled to one of the interface ports and arranged to provide a communications pathway between the FDR and the external aircraft instrumentation subsystems. A portable maintenance access terminal is also coupled to the system via a local area network bus or other similar digital data pathway.
The portable maintenance access terminal can include a quick access recorder function similar to those found in present day FDR systems. In particular, the quick access recorder function can be configured to retrieve data from the external aircraft instrumentation subsystems and receive the data from the FDR over the local area network bus. A data table can be included within the portable maintenance access terminal to control various data acquisition functions of the system.
According to another embodiment, disclosed is a system for recording, storing and retrieving flight data parameters. The system includes a first interface to a central maintenance computer and a second interface to a standard ARINC 717 bus interface. The ARINC 717 bus can be coupled to an integrated avionics system including a flight data entry panel (FDEP) function, flight data acquisition unit (FDAU) function, and a quick access recorder (QAR) function that functions in a manner similar to those found in the present day flight data recording systems.
The integrated avionics subsystem can be coupled to a portable maintenance terminal which, in turn, communicates with the central maintenance computer of the system. In this way, data can be stored and retrieved by the user through the central maintenance computer. The ARINC 717 bus provides a signal pathway between the FDR and the integrated avionics subsystem.